Recent advances in shaving razors, such as a 5-bladed razor for wet shaving, may provide for closer, finer, and more comfortable shaving. Increasing the number of blades, however, may also increase the height of the cartridge of the wet shaving razor. Moreover, razors may include a lubrication strip disposed above the blades, which further increases the height of the cartridge. In such razors shaving or trimming in hard-to-reach or tight areas, for example, under the nose or at the edges of the mouth, may be cumbersome and less precise. For instance, when shaving under the nose, the height of the cartridge may be only slightly smaller than the distance between the nose and the mouth.
Current approaches to trimming only slightly reduce the height of the cartridge or include an additional blade on the top of the cartridge. Such approaches, however, may provide additional complexities to shaving and to trimming Examples of shaving razors with various approaches to trimming are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0107416 and 2010/0077619 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,540,087, 7,617,607, 7,739,797, and 7,761,999.
What is needed, then, is a shaving cartridge and razor, such as a wet shaving razor or a powered wet shaving razor, comprising a portion of narrower height with a trimming blade, such that the trimming blade can trim and shave areas (e.g., hard-to-reach or tight areas) more easily and simply.